Microphone arrays capture audio signals. These microphone arrays may include directional microphones which are sensitive to a particular direction to capture audio signals. Other microphone arrays may include non-directional microphones, also referred to as omni-directional microphones, which are sensitive to multiple directions to capture audio signals.